


The Odds of Us - A Guide to the Universe

by chasingorbits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pseudoscience, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingorbits/pseuds/chasingorbits
Summary: A companion piece to my fic,The Odds of Us, where you'll find everything about this universe!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Odds of Us - A Guide to the Universe

### Biology

#### The Concept of Biotypes: 

  1. Alpha/Beta/Omega are **NOT** genders and/or sexes in this universe. Rather, they are called _biotypes_.
  2. Biotype is the primary determinant of physical development. That means your general anatomy (i.e muscle mass, fat distribution, height, type of gonads, hormones) is mainly influenced by your biotype - **not your sex.**
  3. Sex is limited to little more than what your _external_ genitalia looks like. Therefore, **traditional social constructs from the Real World around sex and gender do not exist in this universe**. This will be further discussed in the sociocultural section.
  4. There is no such thing as "presentation" - you are born Alpha, Beta or Omega based on your genetics, and your biotype traits start developing around puberty. 
  5. Biotypes run across all mammal species - not just humans.



#### General Anatomy: 

  * **Phenotypic Differentiation Between Biotypes (see fig. 1)**
    1. Regardless of sex, Alphas _generally_ have more muscle mass and are taller/broader than Betas and Omegas. 
    2. Regardless of sex, Omegas _generally_ have more fat mass and are shorter/curvier than Betas and Alphas. All Omegas present breasts.
    3. Regardless of sex, Betas _generally_ fall somewhere between typical Alpha and Omega body compositions. 



**Figure 1.** _Phenotypic Differentiation Between Biotypes._

  * **Scent Glands**
    1. Located at the main pulse points of the body (see fig. 2). 
    2. Scent glands release pheromonal agents which make up your personal scent.
    3. Biotype **does not** play a part on how strong your scent is - that means Betas have as much of a scent as Alphas and Omegas.
    4. Some people produce more pheromones than average, which may make their scent harder to mask. This doesn't always amount to a medical issue.



**Figure 2.** _Location of the main scent glands._

  * **Vomeronasal Organ (VNO)**
    1. Bean-shaped organ located in the nasal cavity just above the roof of the mouth (see fig. 3). 
    2. This organ is specifically responsible for **pheromone detection**. 
    3. The VNO has a glandular portion which secretes pheromones upon stimuli, and a duct connects it to the salivary glands (see fig. 4).
    4. The mechanism of **scent marking** consists of pheromone-laden saliva being propelled out in a stream when the sublingual salivary gland is compressed by the tongue. The jet is released in the general direction of the front of the mouth and may project several feet.



**Figure 3.** _Vomeronasal organ in the nasal cavity._

**Figure 4.** _The vomeronasal duct connects the glandular VNO to the salivary glands._

#### Reproductive Anatomy and Physiology: 

  * **Alpha Male Reproductive System**
    1. Standard external and internal male reproductive organs.
    2. Alpha males experience a spike in testosterone levels every 3-4 months. This results in a **rut** , which potentializes gamete production.
    3. Ruts can last for up to 5 days regardless of sexual activity.
    4. Physiological changes during rut include increased pheromone production, heightened sense of smell and testicular engorgement.
    5. Behavioral changes during rut include higher susceptibility to stress and intense libido. 
    6. Alpha males can impregnate anyone with an uterus regardless of whether they are in rut.
    7. **Although fully present in most Alpha male primates, the bulbus glandis (a.k.a knot) has become a vestigial structure in humans.**
    8. Only about 0,001% of the Alpha male population presents operational knots (see fig. 5). 



**Figure 5.** _Erect penis with engorgement of the bulbus glandis._

  * **Alpha Female Reproductive System**
    1. Standard external female genitalia.
    2. Alpha females have one ovary and one testis located on either side of the uterus, below the fallopian tubes. Both are fully functional and produce eggs and viable sperm, respectively (see fig. 6).
    3. Alpha females have two distinct reproductive cycles - one is ovarian, at which they are able to become pregnant, and one is testicular, at which they are able to impregnate.
    4. The ovarian cycle consists of ovulation and thickening of the uterine lining. If no fertilization occurs, the uterine lining is shed and menstruation takes place. This is a monthly process.
    5. The testicular cycle is commonly known as a **heat.** It occurs every 3-4 months after a spike in testosterone levels. Sperm released from the testis travel down the fallopian tube to the uterus, being ultimately deposited in the cervix. It is then secreted along with cervical fluid as vaginal discharge. This discharge is copious and near constant during heat, which can last for up to 5 days regardless of sexual activity.
    6. Alpha females are unable to become pregnant while in heat, as no eggs are released from the ovary at this time. This eliminates any risk of self-fertilization.
    7. When experiencing an orgasm, Alpha females in heat will ejaculate. This happens thanks to involuntary contractions of the pelvic muscles surrounding the vagina, which cause sperm-rich fluid to squirt out.
    8. Physiological changes during heat include increased pheromone production, heightened sense of smell and testis engorgement.
    9. Behavioral changes during heat include higher susceptibility to stress and intense libido.
    10. While in heat, Alpha females can impregnate anyone with an uterus.



**Figure 6.** _The Alpha_ _Female reproductive organs._

  * **Omega Male Reproductive System**
    1. Standard external male genitalia. Omega males' testes are fully functional, and they are able to impregnate anyone with an uterus.
    2. In addition to standard internal male reproductive organs, Omega males also have a vaginal canal, cervix, uterus, fallopian tubes and ovaries (see fig. 7).
    3. Omega males' vagina is self-cleaning and self-lubricating.
    4. The vagina and rectum share the same opening (anus), however these channels are separated by a wall of tissue.
    5. During arousal, the vagina expands, closing off access to the rectum (see GIF 1).
    6. Omega males may become pregnant at two distinct periods. One occurs each month when an ovary releases a single egg (ovulation). If fertilization of the egg does not happen, the uterus sheds its lining and menstruation takes place.
    7. The second occurs every 3-4 months after a sharp drop in testosterone levels. This leads to a **heat** , where two or more eggs are released at the same time (ovulation on steroids). Heats can last for up to 5 days regardless of sexual activity. 
    8. Physiological changes during heat include increased pheromone production, heightened sense of smell and testicular reduction.
    9. Behavioral changes during heat include higher susceptibility to stress and intense libido. 
    10. While in heat, Omega males' ability to impregnate is greatly diminished, as there's a drop in sperm production.



**Figure 7.** _The Omega Male reproductive organs._

__

**GIF 1.** _Animated representation of vaginal expansion during arousal._

  * **Omega Female Reproductive System**
    1. Standard external and internal female reproductive organs.
    2. Similarly to their male counterparts, Omega females have two distinct fertile periods. One occurs each month when a single egg is released from an ovary (ovulation). If fertilization of the egg does not happen, the uterus sheds its lining and menstruation takes place. The second occurs every 3-4 months after a spike in FSH (follicle-stimulating hormone). This leads to a **heat** , where two or more eggs are released at the same time (ovulation on steroids).
    3. Heats can last for up to 5 days regardless of sexual activity.
    4. Physiological changes during heat include increased pheromone production and heightened sense of smell.
    5. Behavioral changes during heat include higher susceptibility to stress and intense libido.


  * **Beta Male and Female Reproductive Systems**
    1. Standard external and internal male/female reproductive organs.
    2. Betas **do not** experience heats or ruts, but rather go through alternating periods of heightened and decreased libido based on hormonal fluctuations. 
    3. Beta males can impregnate anyone with an uterus.
    4. Beta females can be impregnated by anyone who produces sperm. 



#### Biotypical Behaviors:

  * **Scent-Marking**
    1. This is **not** an exclusively sexual/courting behavior.
    2. Parents may scent-mark their newborns at birth to ensure they cannot be switched, as well as their young children as a way to fend off strangers.
    3. Once puberty sets in, being scent-marked may trigger a rut/heat (Alphas/Omegas) or cause a spike in pheromone levels (Betas).
    4. The instinct to scent-mark is exhibited equally across all biotypes.
    5. Scent-marking has become less and less common over the years, especially in Western society. This will be further discussed in the sociocultural section. 


  * **Scenting**
    1. This is **not** an exclusively sexual/courting behavior.
    2. Scenting functions as a relaxation method, and its main purpose is to provide comfort.
    3. Scenting is considered **extremely intimate** , typically only occurring between very close individuals (siblings, parents and their children, life partners). 
    4. The instinct to scent is exhibited equally across all biotypes.
    5. Scenting has become less and less common over the years, especially in Western society. This will be further discussed in the sociocultural section. 


  * **Guarding**
    1. Describes the use of physiological tools by an individual in order to protect one's territory and/or loved ones. 
    2. Guarding can be either conscious or subconscious.
    3. Some mechanisms of guarding include scent-marking and heightened pheromone production.
    4. Although any biotype may exhibit guarding behavior, it is more often observed in Alphas. 


  * **Nesting**
    1. This is **not** an exclusively sexual/courting behavior.
    2. Nesting consists of building a "safe space" out of pillows, blankets or any material that provides a cozy and homey feeling. 
    3. The instinct to nest may be triggered by many factors, including but not limited to upcoming heats/ruts, oxytocin highs and anxiety spikes. 
    4. Although any biotype may exhibit nesting behavior, it is more often observed in Omegas. 



#### Mating: 

  * **The Mechanism**
    1. Mating is achieved by **sharing a mutual heat/rut.**
    2. Any two people can mate as long as they're both in heat/rut. That means you can have Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega, as well as Alpha/Omega mates.
    3. The specific mechanisms behind mating are not entirely clear, but its effects _have_ been thoroughly documented, demonstrated and replicated in scientific research. 
    4. The many types of pheromones (i.e. alarm, aggregation, defense, sexual attraction) act as chemical cues to trigger a response. Once mated, couples start producing targeted pheromones detectable only to each other. This chemical signaling plays a big part in regulating one's endocrine system, which controls things like mood, metabolism, reproductive function etc. For that reason, mated couples tend to be extremely in synch on an emotional and physiological level. For instance, if your mate is upset or about to fall ill, their body will signal that fact by releasing targeted pheromones. Upon detecting those, your endocrine system regulates itself to trigger appropriate physiological and behavioral responses. 
    5. Couples typically have their heats/ruts align after mating (think of it like how the menstrual cycles of people living in close proximity tend to sync up in the Real World).
    6. When separated for long periods of time (longer than a couple of months), mated couples may go through a sort of withdrawal, which consists mainly of psychosomatic symptoms such as feeling out of place, despondency, high stress levels and even depression.
    7. Since Betas don't experience heats/ruts, none of the mechanisms of mating apply to them.


  * **Mating Bites**
    1. This is a very primitive aspect of mating rarely ever seen in humans anymore. 



#### Sterility: 

  * **Definition**
    1. A disorder characterized by incomplete development of one's biotype traits. It may affect fertility, pheromone production, hormonal balance, bodily functions etc.


  * **Causes**
    1. Anything from genetic defects to traumatic events can cause sterility - there's no single underlying factor behind the condition. 
    2. Sterility exists on a spectrum - not two sterile people are the same, and some may be more severely affected than others.
    3. There's not enough research in yet on whether sterility it can be reversed in those whose condition is not caused by genetic abnormalities.



### Sociocultural Aspects

#### Social Ranking: 

  * **When it Comes to Sex**
    1. As previously mentioned, sex is an incredibly narrow determinant in this universe. As a consequence, Real World constructs around sex and/or gender and the roles traditionally assigned to them do not exist here.
    2. No expectations are placed on anyone based on sex, nor can an individual rank higher in society on the basis of sex (Yes, I am saying no sexism. You're welcome). 


  * **When it Comes to Biotype**
    1. There is **no hierarchical order** between Alpha, Beta and Omega. 


  * **When it Comes to Race**
    1. When creating alternative universes, writers get to decide which aspects of the Real World they want to keep, which to modify and which ones they'd like to eliminate entirely. As a black person tired of witnessing **systemic racism** permeate every area of life, I chose to do away with it in this work. That is not to say race doesn't factor into this fictional society, only racism hasn't been **institutionalized** , as in there is no underlying framework that systemically oppresses some while benefiting others on the basis of race.
    2. No race holds a monopoly on political, economic or cultural power, and as a consequence, **no person ranks higher or lower in society based on race.**


  * **When it Comes to Economic Status**
    1. Much like in the Real World, people with wealth enjoy more privileges than those who don't.
    2. There are no wealth disparities along the lines of sex, biotype or race. 



#### Suppression Culture in the Western World: 

  * **The Shift Toward Liberation from Biology**
    1. Starting in the late 19th century, medical advances, a technological revolution and the rise of capitalism brought about profound changes in general attitudes toward natural bodily processes.
    2. The movement for suppression was initiated by those who shared a belief in the harmful impact of biotype-driven behaviors. The main goal was to free the mind from the body and restore agency in everyday life.
    3. The advent of scent-blocking and heat/rut suppressing drugs are some of the major achievements of suppression culture. 


  * **The Widespread Use of Scent-Blockers**  

    1. Suppression culture changed every area of human interaction. Scent, once essential to pick up on social cues, is now considered private, and subjecting strangers to your scent is seen as rude.
    2. Scent-blockers are vital items in the developed world - using them can determine whether you'll successfully to join the workforce and how well you can navigate society, so much so it has become a matter of public health. Many governments make scent-blockers available for free. 
    3. Scent-blocking drugs and products can come in various forms - pills, skin patches, monthly shots etc. 



#### Laws and Conventions Regarding Heats and Ruts: 

  * **In the Workplace**  

    1. Every employee has the right to request heat/rut leave at any time, whether it's for themselves or to assist a partner/family member through theirs.
    2. Firing an employee for requesting heat/rut leave is **illegal**. Most employers circumvent that by avoiding hiring people who choose to get regular heats/ruts altogether, as it's "bad for business" to routinely have a number of employees out of commission.
    3. Requesting medical statements attesting to one's continued use of suppressants is an increasingly common hiring practice. 
    4. Employers are mandated by law to offer an annual, 5-day heat/rut leave to every employee regardless of whether it's been requested. Employees may wave this leave, but most take it even if they don't need it, as it's considered a mini-vacation of sorts.
  * **In Society**  

    1. It is **illegal** to limit access to any public grounds by people in heat/rut.
    2. Privately-owned businesses and properties are free to have their own guidelines regarding entry by people in heat/rut, and while some don't outright ban it, it's generally highly discouraged (except for hospitals, supermarkets and other essential services).
    3. The standard heat/rut management procedure is to ride it out at home.



#### Self-Expression and Identity: 

  * **Clothing, Makeup, Accessories etc**  

    1. There are no "men's clothes" or "women's clothes" - there are just clothes. To put it in practical terms, it's just as common to see an Alpha male walk down the street in a skirt as it is an Omega female. The same goes for makeup, jewelry etc. 
    2. Everything just goes down to preference, comfort and personal style. 


  * **Sexuality**  

    1. Given Real World constructs around gender/sex don't really exist in this universe, neither do designations like _heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality_ etc.
    2. Rather than describing who someone is attracted to based on sex/gender, sexuality is a much broader, abstract concept that _might_ include sex as a factor in attraction, but does not begin with nor is limited to it.



# Enjoy the story! 


End file.
